tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Tour of the Losers
Chris: Welcome to Total Drama Tour of the Losers! Chris here! This is where all the eliminated contestants go from every season so far! So far we only have one season of losers, and that would be season 1!!! You lucky losers get to chill here!!! So Welcome to total...drama...Tour of the Losers!! (credit to MrDaimon for the idea). Chances to come back will come here once we get more users in here! You may NOT speak if you are in a current season (i.e. returnees) Current Residents: #'Bronwyn- Team Chris- Neko-naito- 21st in Total Drama Tour of the World' #'Gerard- Team Victory-Sunny- 3rd in Total Drama Tour of the World' #'Seth- Team Chris- SethAllred- 20th in Total Drama Tour of the World' #'Javier- Team Victory- TT66- 16th in Total Drama Tour of the World' #'Zeke- Team Victory- Zannabanna- 13th/14th in Total Drama Tour of the World' #'Jackson- Team Amazon-- Codyfan9000- 11th in Total Drama Tour of the World' #'Boo- Sunny- Team Victory- 19th in Total Drama Tour of the World' #'Zach- TDADJ- Team Victory- 12th in Total Drama Tour of the World' #'Chase- Team Amazon- First123- 9th in Total Drama Tour of the World' #'Herman- Team Amazon- TDISF- 17th in Total Drama Tour of the World' #'Enrique- Team Chris- o124- 15th in Total Drama Tour of the World' #'Alejandro- Team Chris- Drama786- 18th in Total Drama Tour of the World' #'Sam- Team Chris- Misstditylerfan- 5th in Total Drama Tour of the World' #'Alexander- Team Chris- Mr. E- 13th/14th in Total Drama Tour of the World' #Skylar- No Team- bridgette_dj10- To be in Total Drama Tour of the City #Scott- No Team- bridgette_dj10- To be in Totla Drama Tour of the Games #'Henrietta- Pink Team-Fanfiction2010- 24th in Total Drama Tour of the Seas ' #'Harriet- Purple Team- SierraStalker- 23rd in Total Drama Tour of the Seas ' #'Oatmeal- Green Team- Oatmeal- 22nd in Total Drama Tour of the Seas ' # Xalia- Turquoise Team- INSF- 21st in Total Drama Tour of the Seas ' # '''Jade- Green Team- Puffles Rule- 20th in Total Drama Tour of the Seas ' Season Links: 'Season 1: Total Drama Tour of the World ' 'Season 2: Total Drama Tour of the Seas ' '''Season 3: Total Drama Tour of the City (Has not begun) Season 4: Total Drama Tour of the Games (Has not begun) Season 5: Total Drama Tour of the Allstars (Has not begun) Tour of the Losers Resort: Bedrooms: Jackson: So this is the bedrooms? Not too bad... Skylar: Grr i should be IN the season...not stuck here Scott: I think its cool! Chris: Everyone meet Scott and Skylar, future competitors! They will remain here until their respective season approaches Skylar: Grrr (CONF) I cant bevlieve im stuck here >.> Chris is so gonna get it Pool: Skylar: *Sees Henrietta walk in* What is that old lady doing here? Scott: Aren't you watching Skylar? She was the first eliminated from Total Drama Tour of the Seas. Skylar: Yeah but shes...old Beach: Skylar: *sees Oatmeal and Harrietarrive* Great, a model and a breakfast food. Scott: *sees Xalia swing in on a vine* Wow what is with this show? o.O Patio: Chris: If you guys don't talk i'm not putting up challenges for you >.> Alexander: Okay...? Fitness Center Xalia: *is training on a punching bag* Once I return Jade, you are going DOWN! Scott: Don't worry, are you watching the show? Jade is racking up votes Jade: *sarcastic* It's nice to see you too... Scott: Awk...ward...*walks down to the beach* Xalia :*smacks the punching bag into Jade's face at great force* Skylar: *Helps Xalia* Xalia: *tackles Jade* Spa: Herman: *is relaxing and sees the cameras* Umm, leave now, you're violating my privacy... Cameraguy: Ummm, dude, you signed a contract. You have four years more here. Herman: Ugh! >.< Okay, I'm not mad at all to be here. I mean, at least i wasn't the first voted off, *yells* RIGHT BRONWYN?! *voice goes back normal* anyways, this is better than that crappy plane, or that crappy cruise >_> *keeps relaxing* Skylar: Herman you were ON the season and i wasn't and even i know that it was Abby from team Amazon that was eliminated first! Challenges: Chris: All challenges will be posted in this section! You are free to talk in the chat above as much as you like!